The recent trend in the oil and gas industry to pursue shale gas and other fracturing-dependent reserves has led to several changes in the character of simulation models. In particular, these models may be unstructured and contain a wide range of length scales. One example of a workflow tool is MANGROVE® for PETREL®, which may use the INTERSECT® simulator. INTERSECT® simulates reservoirs using unstructured grids with a minimized penalty.
However, a performance impact associated with the wide range of length scales remains present in these models. Further, many existing techniques that seek to address simulation of models with a wide range of length scales may compromise the fidelity of the model.